


No Worries

by incubitch



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Explicit Sex, Softcore Porn, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubitch/pseuds/incubitch
Summary: They move together with such fluidity that their energies seem to fade into one.--The Apprentice and Asra are vacationing in Nopal. Nightmares and comfort sex ensue.





	No Worries

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everyone!   
> wanted to take a break from writing oc stuff, so i decided to dish out this lil arcana drabble. obviously written with my apprentice in mind, but his name isn't mentioned so feel free to fantasize about your own apprentices in his place. i strongly hc both my apprentice and asra are afab, but there are no explicit mentions of genitalia in this work so interpret it how you will.   
> ty for reading, i appreciate all of u!!  
> <3

 

 He is plagued by nightmares almost every night since the Devil’s defeat.

 In hindsight, the standoff went remarkably well; Vesuvia was safe for the time being, and the looming threat of the plague was no longer an issue. His memories still had not returned, though he almost foolishly hoped that they would. However, the prospect of making new memories, less painful memories, was one that he could be satisfied with.

 The horrible dreams still come, despite this. Sometimes he finds himself in the crematorium, unable to escape the impending flames. Other times he is trapped in a secluded realm, helpless to reach out to his friends or companions for help. He dreams of Faust disappearing, of Julian’s execution, of the red beetles swarming, of the shop collapsing.

 Tonight, he dreams of Asra leaving and never returning.

 He wakes with a gasp, tears in his eyes and a shakiness in his limbs. He scrambles for a candle, quickly lighting the wick with a burst of magic. Illuminating the room, Asra’s hand suddenly catches his wrist and causes him to startle. At the sight of his partner, his terror begins to instantly subside; Asra is here, Asra is with him, Asra wouldn’t just leave.

 “Bad dream?” Asra asks, although he already knows.

 Nodding wordlessly, Asra takes no time in offering an embrace, his arms providing immediate comfort.

 “I wish I could help you…” Asra laments quietly.

 “You do so much for me already, I’m sorry that I keep waking you.”

 Asra pulls away just enough to look into his eyes, studying him for a moment, and then pulls him back in for a kiss.

 One kiss becomes another, and another, and another, until the dream seems like a far-off memory. The heat grows between them by the second, he cannot wait any longer when he finally breaks. There is no reason for them to prolong this.

 “Please—” he gasps, fingers clutching desperately at his partner’s shoulders, at his hair, at his arms. “Asra, please… I need—!”

 Asra hushes him, placing a painfully soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “It’s okay,” he says, “I know, I’m here.”

 They move together with such fluidity that their energies seem to fade into one. He can feel every beat of Asra’s heart, every one of his breaths, every slight twitch, every repressed sound.              

 The sheets rustle beneath them, catching on limbs and disrupting the flow of their movements until Asra eventually just tosses them onto the floor to keep them out of the way. The early morning sun shines in through the open window, illuminating Asra’s skin and making him look even more radiant than usual. Nopal truly was a paradise, a safe haven, there was no other place in any realm where he could have felt safer.

  At the height of it, when he can feel the tension start to creep up his spine, threatening to spill over without warning—he gasps into Asra’s mouth, a reaction that causes Asra to smile fondly. He squeezes his eyes shut, lets his blunt fingernails drag down the expanse of the magician’s back, and finds his release with an undignified keening sound. Asra is soon to follow, whispering senseless declarations of love and devotion until his words turn into high-pitched moans, he lets his head hang, fluffy white hair curtaining their faces.

  In the afterglow, Asra stretches, blissfully. He lifts the sheets off the floor, setting them back onto the mattress. He leaves the room briefly and returns with two glasses of water and a bowl of berries. The sun is higher now, illuminating the view of the seemingly endless field of grass and the distant mountains.

 When he crawls back into bed, Asra nuzzles into his shoulder. “Wanna stay in bed a little while longer?”

 He groans affirmatively in response, placing a hand on Asra’s head and pulling the sheets over their bodies. Asra smiles, his eyes twinkling, his cheeks dimpled, and he feels himself smiling as well.

 


End file.
